The present invention relates to a headlight for vehicles.
One of such headlights is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 38 14 289 A1. The headlight has a holder in form of a housing, on which a reflector is adjustably supported. For adjusting the reflector, an adjusting device is provided which has an adjusting screw connectable by a thread with a transmission element which is articulately connected with the reflector. The adjusting screw is supported rotatably about its longitudinal axis. During its rotation, the transmission element due to the thread moves in a longitudinal direction along the longitudinal axis of the adjusting screw and adjusts the reflector. For preventing movement of the reflector relative to the holder or similar components of the headlight, the moving possibility of the transmission element in the longitudinal direction must be limited. In a known headlight, the adjusting screw is turned in one direction so that the transmission element can disengage the thread of the adjusting screw and then no adjustment of the reflector is possible any longer. During turning of the adjusting screw in the other direction, the transmission element comes to abutment against the holder, while during a further turning of the adjusting screw, the transmission element or the adjusting screw can be damaged.